glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Glitchtale Wiki:Page organization
This policy outlines how the pages on the wiki should be organized. General article organization An article is a main page explaining the content of, or closely related to Glitchtale. All main namespace pages are considered articles with the exception of the Main Page. The first paragraph (introduction) of an article should be a short description of its topic, stating what it is. Empty sections are to be omitted from the article. The first mentioning of the article's topic is always bolded. Article header TITLE : is a template used to change the title that is displayed on the article from the actual article name. For : template is used for simple disambiguations. It should be put above infoboxes. Quote : is a template used to insert a quote related to the subject of the article from the show or some other medium related to Glitchtale. Infoboxes : are templates used in articles to outline important information about a topic. They are put on the top of the article, below other templates and magic words, or on the top of an article section if the article also covers some sub-topics. Some infoboxes auto-add categories to articles. Page body Page body is the main content of the article, containing all the information about the topic. Sectioning of the body is done depending on the type of the page. More information can be found below. Article footer Trivia : Trivia sections are bullet-point lists located at the end of the main content of an article containing interesting, little-known facts that cannot be incorporated into an article effectively. Trivia takes the lowest priority, meaning any information should be attempted to be added to the main text before being placed in trivia. If several trivia points can be lumped into a category, do it. (ex: if Sans's trivia mentions there is a connection to Gaster 3 times, add a "Gaster" subsection in Relationships). Trivia must be true. References : References and citations are placed at the end of an article, above navboxes but below Trivia. Navboxes : Navboxes are templates used for navigation. They contain links to articles related to the article they are placed on. Navboxes are meant to be placed below all sections. Translation links : Translation links are links to the same article translated into other languages. They are put below the navbox but above categories of the article. Categories : Categories are displayed at the bottom bar on pages and are useful for grouping information as well as navigation. Note that some templates auto-add categories to an article, so additionally adding categories to an article is unnecessary. Adding irrelevant categories to articles is prohibited by the wiki policy. Character pages Character pages should use the template as the Infobox, and right after should have the template displaying a quote straight from the character. They all need to be in the characters category or in one of the subcategories of it. Character page body should be divided the following way: - Introduction Appearance Personality Abilities History Gallery Introduction "Character is a character in the series. He first appeared in Episode." Appearance The physical characteristics of the character, including their clothes. Personality Traits and qualities of a character, this may include their likes and interests. Abilities The abilities of a character, such as magic and attacks History The history of a character. Episode pages Episode pages should use the template as the Infobox. They all need to be in the episodes category or in one of the subcategories of it. Episode page body should be divided the following way: - Introduction Plot Errors Introduction A quick summary/synopsis of the episode. Plot An in-depth layout of the episode. Errors Animation, spelling, continuity, or other such errors within the episode. Staff pages Staff pages should use the template as the Infobox. They all need to be in the staff category. Staff page body should be divided the following way: - Introduction Career Achievements External Links Introduction A quick summary of the staff member. Career Staff member's career. Achievements Staff member's achievements. External Links Links connecting to staff member's online profile(s). Battle pages TBA Files TBA Templates TBA Categories TBA Category:PolicyCategory:Protected Pages